my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Azmoria Jotan
"I am nothing... I HAVE NOTHING! No feeling, no emotions, no FAMILY, and up until three years ago, no way to escape the relentless battery of experiments that I've been subjected to because of the experiment that I AM! Yet I've pushed on through everything, all in the hopes that I might earn some semblance of emotion, even the mind-numbing sting of sadness because, in the end, I know that I'm ALREADY NUMB! So here you stand, the lowest level villain that exists... and you think you can demoralize me? ME?! '''I HAVE NO HEART!'' - Jotan, to Mogura Doriru Overview Azmoria Jotan is a character created by Fireballsyum. He is made to exist in two storylines: The Boy With Sixteen Quirks (Fireballsyum) and Blue Ghost Tales (Spartan SII S-173- yes, I had their perm to do this). In both stories, his Quirk is called Insomnian and his hero name is Experiment Y-18. Appearance Azmoria is 5'4" and 90 pounds. He looks scrawny in build, though his stats and overall strength dispute this. He has slate-gray eyes that constantly appear soulless. His hair is lime green with a black stripe down the center; this hair reaches about 1 1/2 times the length of his body, and covers him nearly completely. His teeth are fanglike and sharp, and he has an extra pair of incisors that retract when he isn't using them. His nails are essentially claws. He is, and appears, absolutely insane as far as the conventional psyche goes. Personality Jotan is an experiment, not quite human, but with no machinery either. No one knows where he was created, and he won't tell. All anyone knows is that he was not truly born into this world. His Quirk's side effect has switched the functions of his hair and his nerve cells, so he can barely feel his body, which he would be quite angsty about... if his Quirk didn't also manipulate his amygdala so that he cannot feel emotions, at least not without extreme effort and highly stimulating circumstances. He wishes to eliminate this "hurdle" because some part of him believes he can become "perfect... as his creators intended." He is a member of Sakiva Chada's (TBWSQ) 'democratic orphanage', Redemption's Road. However, Jotan does not actually live in the building (Chada's foster mother's house, which became his by an obscure law once the mother went missing). Instead, he burrowed under the basement and made his own cavernlike room. Little is known about Jotan's interests or whether he has any. However, it's speculated that he is a budding interior decorator. He is actually quite proficient at figuring out other people's mental weaknesses and using them against those people. To that end, he threatened (as a capture plot) to kill Jaxon in front of his father, forcing Colton to turn himself into the authorities (from whom he eventually escaped). Abilities '''Enhanced Physical Strength: '''Jotan is incredibly strong for his seemingly lackluster build, able to fend off attacks from Magne's metal bar and deflect missed blows from FiveStar at the same time. He has other consistent feats of strength as well, though these pale to some of his classmates'. '''Enhanced Reaction Speed: '''Jotan can react to and dodge Firani's fireworks even during their explosions. '''High Intelligence: '''Though his grades seem mediocre, Jotan is, in fact, a very bright hero, able to estimate the range of Magne's magnetism and react accordingly in a matter of seconds. He has also outsmarted several of his "more intelligent" classmates through sheer deception. '''Stealth Master: Jotan's abilities in reconnaissance are unparalleled. He moves nearly silently in everyday life thanks to his hair supporting much of his movement, and he has several methods of concealing his presence (such as extending the black section of his hair to cover his entire body). Quirk 'Insomnian (インソムニア): '''A very odd Quirk that turns Jotan into a character straight out of a fantasy RPG. He has floor-length, prehensile green hair that can carry him and three other people at once; stony nails sharper than knives; venom fangs that retract into his mouth on command; an odd, spiderlike gait in normal walk that directly results from his experiment status; and a general lack of emotion and morality. His Quirk was engineered to be nearly perfect in every respect, increasing his speed and strength, giving him an instant kill move, and making him a fighter above all else. However, there is one enormous drawback: the nerve cells in his skin and the cells in his hair have switched functions. Because of this, Jotan cannot feel his entire body, except in situations of extreme pain. He uses his hair to support his movement so that he doesn't fall randomly, but his movements when not in battle are quite awkward and can be easily exploited... if his assailant can see him. His amygdala has also developed incorrectly, making it impossible for him to achieve emotional sensations, except in extreme cases. Oddly enough, this doesn't affect his combat at all, but it makes him very angsty (to an extent) when he sees others in extreme emotional states (such as Jaxon and Ashido falling in love, Bakugou and Leo threatening to blow each other up, Uta being depressed because he's deaf, etc.) Super Moves '''Speeding Bullet (スピード弾丸 ''Supido Dangan): 'Jotan covers himself with his hair and uses it to push off of the ground or a wall at ridiculous speeds, to crash into an opponent for better leverage. '''Purple Venom (紫の毒 ''Murasaki no Doku): '''Jotan bites his opponent with his venom fangs. He can choose whether he wants to kill the opponent with his venom (which happens near-instantly) or give him fever dreams (which can last for several weeks). However, the venom also releases into his body and gives him nightmares as well. Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Fireballsyum Category:Fanon Male Character